The Book
by themagnificent ME
Summary: Prussia & Gemany have always shared the stories the Grimm brother's wrote to help unite Germany  true but as time passes on they drift apart will the stories still hold meaning? better then it sounds. Fluff. written for a pic on DA, link inside


This was written for a Picture by RudolfLioness on DA. Theres the Link go, GO! htt p:/ /my. dev ian m/me ssag es/ # /d3bwf 32

warrning FLUFF

ends with PruCan

I. OWN. NOTHING!

* * *

><p><strong>The Book<strong>

Prussia sat with Holy Roman Empire on his lap a book shared between them. "They gathered all these stories for you!" Prussia exclaimed proudly as they thumbed through the pages. Looking over the many stories the Grimm brother's had gathered together. "They're going to help unite your country, give your people a sense of unity!" He smiled down at the Holly Roman Empire sitting in his lap. "Well?" He asked looking at his smaller bruder. "Vhich vne do you vant to read firsd?"

The Holly Roman Empire bounced up and down in his lap excitedly scanning the titles. "This von!" He exclaimed pointing at one title. "Bolt Brian!"

"All righd!" Prussia crowed, "Bold Brian it is!" With great excitement he began to read the fairy tale to his younger brother.

oOo

"...where Rapunzel lived with their two children. Kesesesesessseses" Gilbert's hissing laugh filled the air as he read the end of the story Rapunzel. "Oh man," The albino male wiped a tear out of his eye. "Thad ending never fails to crack me up! Kesssesesesss. The prince knocket her up!" He continued to laugh. Ludwig gave an embarrassed chuckle. Well Gilbert found the ending hilarious he always found it embarrassing.

oOo

Gilbert sat relaxing in the tent with his brother as the sounds of World War II sounded around them. In a time of so much pain and horror he always found comforts in Grimm's Fairy Tales. The book had been written to give his brothers people another point to unite on. This book would always give him comfort because this was a part of Ludwig growing up.

"Vant to read a story Vest?" Gilbert asked as he flipped through the index looking at the various titles.

"Sure." Ludwig didn't sit up from his position lying on his bed.

"Any preferences?"

"Ja, Block head hans."

Gilbert smiled, that story was funny and they needed a laugh.

oOo

Gilbert sat in the hotel's restaurant a plate of rapidly cooling pancakes in front of him. He flipped through the story of Rapunzel. Somehow it the ending wasn't as funny as it used to be. He looked over the book at his brother who sat with Feliciano across the room. The stupid Italian was hanging off of Ludwig whose face was a bright cherry red. Gilbert looked down at the book. He didn't feel like reading anymore. He looked back up just in time to see Feli press a kiss to Ludwig's face.

Gilbert stood up and slammed the book close. Turning on his heel he walked began to walk away, throwing the book over his shoulder.

oOo

Matthew sat at a table with his family. He watched them argue as he picked at his meal. Somehow his family always managed to take away his appetite.

The sound of a book slamming mad Matthew jump, turning in his seat he saw Gilbert at the next table he had just slammed closed a well worn and used book. Matthew had seen Gilbert with that particular book quite a few times before. He watched as Gilbert stood up from his table, his breakfast untouched.

As Gilbert turned around to walk away he threw the book over his shoulder. Without thinking Matthew acted. He lunged to catch the book.

"Waah!" He gasped as he fumbled the book all most dropping it.

oOo

"Waah!"

Gilbert looked behind him when he heard the gasp. Standing behind him holding the book he had just thrown was Matthew.

"Thank goodness," Matthew straightened up and presented the book to Gilbert. "I caught it."

"So?" He growled he still didn't want to look at the stupid book.

"Well," Matthew seemed a little more hesitant now. "Umm, it seemed important to you." He stroked the worn cover. "I mean it so well used. What book is it?"

"Grimm's fairy tales." Gilbert allowed a small sentimental smile to cross his face. "Original copy."

"Really!" Matthew looked back down at the cover in awe. "Will you read it to me? Please."

Gilbert looked at Matthew. He looked so excited, the way Ludwig used to be when he would read the stories to him.

oOo

Matthew sat between Gilbert's legs leaning against his chest, holding a well worn book open as his Gilbert read the story of Rapunzel, laughing at the end. Gilbert smiled looking down at the blond he was holding reciting the story from memory. Gilbert was happy that Matthew had grabbed the book, that he hadn't thrown it away. It was still an important part of his little brother's history and he was happy to be able to share it with someone even if it wasn't his little brother.


End file.
